The present invention relates to a Head-Mounted Display Apparatus in which a terminal is mounted and with which a user can enjoy an image while wearing it on his or her head, and more particularly to a Head-Mounted Display Apparatus allowing an easy assembly as well as increasing user's concentration on the image.
Recently, virtual reality and augmented reality have become an issue due to the development of technology. Virtual reality refers to a human-computer interface that makes a certain environment or situation computerized and makes a person who uses it behave as if interacting with actual surroundings or environment, and augmented reality refers to a technique of superimposing a 3D virtual image on a realistic image or background and displaying it as a single image.
As a way to realize such virtual reality and augmented reality, Head-Mounted Display (HMD) devices, which are mounted on a user's head for displaying a stereoscopic image, have been introduced.
Originally, the head-mounted display apparatus has been mainly used for image implementation of military, medical and educational video systems and entertainment virtual reality systems, but it has recently been developed in various forms as hardware including home or portable audio/video systems, wired/wireless computers, and smart phones is becoming more sophisticated.
However, the head-mounted display apparatus is not available to many users due to their high price. To solve this problem, Google's Cardboard allows users to experience virtual reality at an affordable price. With this low-cost virtual reality platform established by Google, a user can make a head-mount display as shown in FIG. 1 by folding a cardboard, attaching a lens, and inserting a terminal as specified in the specification.
Users can purchase the Google Cardboard at an affordable price and use it by folding it for themselves. However, since it is folded several times to form a head-mounted display, the assembly structure is not simple. In addition, users can not view a proper virtual reality image because there are many gaps that allow light to enter the assembled finished product.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and more specifically to provide a head-mounted display apparatus which can simplify an assembling structure and increase the degree of focusing on an image by blocking light through a dual structure.